


The True King

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The first meeting of the modern roundtable is met with questions and doubts.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 62. Undeniable</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True King

**Author:**

**Title: The True King**

**Rating: G** **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian

**Character/s:** Lord Brayley of Glamorgan

**Summary:** The first meeting of the modern roundtable is met with questions and doubts.

**Warnings:** none

**Word Count:** 994

**Prompt:** 62\. Undeniable

 

**The True King**

Merlin knocked on the open door of Arthur’s office. “They are all here.”

“Are the knights here too?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, along with Morgana and Mithian. Vivian is here too but I don’t think it has anything to do with the Roundtable. She came with Percival.” Merlin told him.

“You don’t think she and Percival are….. you know?” Arthur asked as he wrinkled his nose.

“Oh yes.” Merlin laughed. “Morgana said they hooked up at the wedding. They were the ones in the broom cupboard.”

“I thought that was Gwaine and one of the waitresses.” Arthur laughed.

“Nope.” Merlin said. “Gwaine and the waitress were in the men’s washroom.”

“Leave it to Leon and Mithian to have a wild wedding reception.” Arthur picked up his tablet and walked to the door. “Let’s go make some Lords want to kill me.”

They walked out into the reception area just in time to see Gwen talking to Vivian.

“They should sleep but if they wake and start to fuss just text me I will be right downstairs in the large conference room.” Gwen said.

“I’ll be fine.” Vivian said.

“Thank you for doing this at such short notice. Damn nanny service. I can never get one when I need one. I’m the damn Queen you would think they would want to be more accommodating.”

“Nanny problems again?” Arthur said. “We need to hire a permanent one, Guinevere.”

“I don’t want to be that kind of mother, Arthur. We have already discussed it.” Gwen glared at him. “Are we going to go or stand here?”

Arthur offered her his arm. “Just waiting on your pleasure, My Lady.”

She smacked him in the chest and took his arm. Arthur rubbed his chest and kept silent. They walked to the elevator that Merlin had waiting.

“You left Vivian with all three of them?” Arthur asked.

“Devon is spending the day with his Gran.” Merlin said. 

“Whose idea was that?” Arthur asked.

“Morgana’s. She is trying to make peace with my mother after inviting my father to dinner.” Merlin said. “Morgana still thinks Mother hates her.”

“It is an undeniable fact that your mother hates your wife. You just refuse to see it.” Arthur said. “Morgana isn’t the same as she was in the old days. You made the difference.”

“I think it was a mutual thing.” Gwen said. “They are both calmer and saner this time around.”  

“Thank you.” Merlin made a face. “I think.” 

The elevator doors opened and they walked into the large conference room. There was no roundtable but the chairs were placed facing the front of the room like a lecture hall.

Arthur walked into the room with Gwen and looked around. Some of the men stood and others just stared.

“Have you all forgotten your manners?” Arthur asked in his most kingly commanding voice.

The rest of the men in the room stood.

One man stepped forward. “If I may speak, Your Majesty.”

“And you are?”

“I am Lord Brayley of Glamorgan.”

Arthur nodded.

“We are not quite sure of what is going on here. We have doubts that you are the rightful King of this land. Where is the proof?” Lord Brayley asked.

“Merlin, why don’t you explain that to them?” Arthur said. 

Merlin nodded. “There was a law put in place by one of the first Kings that stated that the lands of Britain were to be relinquished to the Once and Future King known as Arthur upon proof of his identity. There were three things required to prove identity:  the Pendragon seal, Excalibur and a match of the bloody bandage from his fatal wound at Camlann. There was a sketch of the sword and an imprint of the seal in a vault along with the bandage sealed in a silver box. We provided the seal and the sword and Arthur gave blood. Using modern DNA, the blood on the bandage matched Arthur’s perfectly. We can provide a copy of the results if you like.”

“As you can see the evidence is undeniable. I am the rightful King of Britain.” Arthur said. “Are there any other questions?”

“Sire.” Lord Brayley said. “I thought the legends said that Queen Guinevere was a blonde.”

“I have never been a blonde but I did wear a purple wig once for a costume party at university.” Gwen said. “The legends also say that I was unfaithful to Arthur. That was never true. The legends say we were childless. That was true but in this lifetime we have twin daughters.” 

“Morgan LeFay? Is she real?” Lord Brayley asked.

“I am known as Morgana but as you can see I am very real. I am Arthur’s sister. I am married to Merlin and we have a son.” Morgana said. “I will be reporting on finance matters.”

“Are you the real Merlin, then?” Lord Brayley asked. “Did you set all this up?”

“Yes. I was the one who had the law written and provided the materials to use to prove Arthur’s identity centuries ago.”

“Where is Lancelot?” A voice in the back asked.

“Dead.” Arthur said. “We need to get started. Welcome to the first official meeting of the Roundtable.”

“We are not going to meet separately?” Lord Brayley asked.

“There will be only one Roundtable. Those who have been elected will finish their terms and new elections will be held when needed. Lords, you will be responsible for your lands and helping the Knight in charge of your district. Because of lack of funding, you will be asked to do more than you have been. Queen Elizabeth gave me the lands but no money to run the Kingdom properly. If you do not wish to cooperate, your lands and title will be stripped and you can go whine to her. Are we all clear?” Arthur looked around the room. 

There was a chorus of ‘Yes Sire’ throughout the room.

Merlin smiled. The true King of Britain was back. 

 


End file.
